kazehikarufandomcom-20200214-history
Character Guide
This page is a list of all the characters who appear in Kaze Hikaru. __TOC__ Main Characters Text Here. Minor/Other Characters This section is in order of appearance in the series. ; Serizawa Kamo (芹沢鴨) : The bumbling, brash and insensitive founder of the Shinsengumi, ''Serizawa's violent temper and drunkenness causes chaos within the troop and ultimately leads to his end. : ; Niimi Nishiki (新見錦) : One of the original 13 members of the ''Shinsengumi and a man of few words, Niimi dutifully follows Serizawa Kamo's every command as his vice-captain. : ; Todo Heisuke : The somewhat naive twenty-two year old Captain of the 8th Troop, Todo is kind and friendly and holds a deep respect for Yamanami Keisuke. He's usually seen hanging around Harada Sanosuke, Nagakura Shinpachi and Inoue Genzanboro. : ; Tominaga Yuuma : The older brother of Tominaga Sei who was killed by rebels. Yuuma would help his father in the clinic and was very protective of his younger sister. : ; Nagakura Shinpachi (永倉新八) : Captain of the 3rd Troop and member of a prestigious family, Nagakura left his clan and purposely dresses and acts below his class in order to show that he has earned the right to be called bushi. : ; Inoue Genzanboro (井上源三郎) : Known as "Gen-san", little is known about Inoue's past, though he was formerly a student at a dojo and is later made Captain of the 6th Troop. : ; Harada Sanosuke (原田左之助) : A brash, rowdy young man with a history of unemployment, he has a scar on his abdomen from a failed seppuku attempt. Harada is later made Captain of the 10th Troop. : ; Yamanami Keisuke (山南敬助) : A kind and gentle man, Yamanami is one of the vice-captains of the Shinengumi. ''When persistant health issues prevent him from doing his duties, he's "promoted" to the rank of chief, which is more or less a retirement. : ; Araki Sajuurou : A spy from the Choushuu clan who managed to briefly infiltrate the ''Shinsengumi. Araki's true identity is revealed when he attempts to leave the troop. He is killed by Okita Souji. : ; Yagi Tamesaburo & Yuunosuke : Two young brothers who live in the same neighborhood as the Shinsengumi headquarters. Energetic and mischievous, they originally hate the Shinsengumi but later become good friends with Okita Souji and Tominaga Sei. : ; Yamashiro Kanji : A lazy new recruit from Osaka who immediately falls for Tominaga Sei. His plan to gain "his" affections nearly ends up costing Kanji his life. : ; Shinkichi : A fish merchant's son who joined the Shinsengumi with Yamashiro Kanji. He's often pulled into Kanji's outlandish schemes. : ; Kin (Kohana) : A prostitute who works alongside Akesato in Shimabara. Known professionally as "Kohana", she's favored by Okita Souji, though not for the reason everyone assumes. : ; Sayo (沙代) : A young woman in Osaka who works in a teahouse and an old friend of Yamashiro Kanji. She's currently expecting a child. : ; Hatogi Toshiro : The father of Sayo's unborn child who works as a carpenter. His past catches up to him when he and Tominaga Sei meet in Osaka. : ; Ume (梅) : A beautiful, yet stern, young woman who is sent to collect debts by the man she claims to be her husband. Serizawa Kamo is instantly smitten by her, though she is highly uninterested. : ; Hishiya Tahei : A merchant who uses the charming Ume to seduce his (male) customers to settle any debts they owe to his store. : ; Tagami Matajiro : A 19-year-old new recruit who has little skill as a swordsman but has a big mouth nonetheless. His tendency to speak brashly without thinking causes Tominaga Sei to find him "annoying". : ; Tachibana Jugo : Assistant to Yamanami Keisuke who is known by his comrades as the troop "beauty". Tachibana has little time for the love-struck men around him, instead focusing on other, more sinister, things. : ; Mino : The daughter Denroku, she works with her father in his hairdresser's shop and as a spy for the Shinsengumi. : ; Denroku : A shop keeper and the father of Mino who helps the Shinsengumi gather information. : ; Yamazaki Susumu : A spy for the Shinsengumi who is known by many names and has many occupations, he works alongside Mino. : ; Kiku (菊) : The soft-spoken daughter of a merchant, Kiku is the wife of Kichijiro though she seems to have a girlish crush on Okita Souji. : ; Toshodo : A katana merchant whose prolonged illness forced him to marry off his daughter Kiku, though he now regrets the decision. : ; Kichijiro : The sour husband of Kiku who married into a business he actually knows nothing about. : ; Yukiya : A kagema (an aspiring male actor who would also sell their bodies) with a leg injury that prevents him from ever being on stage, Yukiya falls for Saitou Hajime. : ; Shimazaki Shusai : The owner of the dojo where Okita Souji trained and husband of Oei, Shusai was a kind man who helped prefect Soji's swordsmanship when he was a young boy. : ; Oei : The demanding madam of the Ten'nen Rishin-Ryu Dojo, her hatred for Okita Souji is clear from the moment he arrives. Though behind her cold exterior, Oei's hides a secret that causes her to hate Soji so much. : ; Kimicho : A prostitute in Shimabara' who is favored for a while by Kondo Isami. : ; Nakaya Oshino : The older sister of a man who was killed by the S''hinsengumi'' for being a spy, Oshino attempts to get revenge, only to end up paying the ultimate price. : ; Furukawa Seiemon : The personal blacksmith to a powerful lord who lost his desire to make katana, Furukawa only gains back his passion after "falling" for Hijikata Toshizo. He originally gives his name as "Furukawa Tomoya". : ; Katsura : A member of the Choshuu who was in the Ikedaya Affair, he slowly loses his mind after he believes there is a demon among the Shinsengumi. : ; Mabo : A young boy who loses his parents in a city-wide fire, he is later taken in by Yamanami Keisuke and Akesato. : ; Mabo's Mother : A young women who is hesitant to help the S''hinsengumi'' and get her family involved. She and her husband die in a fire. : ; Shizu : The young attendant of Akesato, she works to keep her mistress' clients from going astray. : ; Nakigawa : The head guard at Rotsukaku prison, which contains a number of rebels that are waiting to be interrogated. When a great fire breaks out, he makes the decision to have the prisoners murdered. : ; Oyu : A young woman left homeless and destitute after a great fire sweeps through city, she sells herself to Shimabara to make a living. : ; Okita Katsujiro : A lowly bushi ''and father of Okita Souji, Okita Mitsu and Okita Kin. He falls ill and dies just a year after his son is born, leaving the family in poverty. ; Nao : The hard-working mother of Okita Souji, Okita Mitsu and Okita Kin, she wants to ensure that, despite her family's circumstances, they all act like true ''bushi. : ; Okita Mitsu : The no-nonsense older sister of Okita Souji. In order to support her family, she agrees to marry Inoue Rintaro at the tender age of 14. : ; Okita Kin : Okita Souji's second older sister who is much calmer than her sister. She marries a wealthy lord and moves to Edo when she is 17. : ; Inoue Rintaro : The gentle husband of Okita Mitsu. He becomes like an older brother to Okita Souji. : ; Komano : A gentle, beautiful young woman who was a Geisha at Sanbongi. Komano becomes the mistress of Kondo Isami after he buys her freedom. : ; Shinosuke : An awkward young man who is actually Komano's lover. : ; Sae : A young maid who served Kondo Isami's wife several years ago. She asks that Okita Souji marry her, though he rejects her proposal. She later marries and has a daughter. : ; Miki Saburo : The 28-year-old younger brother of Ito Kashitaro and student of the Shinto Munen-Ryu. Miki is relentlessly abused by Ito because of his unfortunate past. ; Utsumi Jiro : Close friend and right-hand man of Ito Kashitaro, he is sensible and tries to talk some sense into Ito's often lavish plans. ; Kano Washio : Another friend of Ito Kashitaros who is a master of Oshima-Ryu spearing. He tends to stick up for Miki Saburo. ; Mrs. Yagi : The kind wife of Yagi Gennoujo and mother of Tamesaburo & Yuunosuke. ; Matsumoto Ryojun : A light-hearted doctor of Western medicine who used to work with Sei's father. ; Akesato's Family : Her father, Hideshi, worked as a fisherman in Otsu. After he falls ill, Akesato turns to prostitute in order to support her family. She has four younger siblings, two of whom are named Choshichi and Omatsu. : ; Sae's Husband : A kinda and gentle man, he has been fighting against his mother, who believes Sae is barren and should be sent away. : ; Suzuki Senamon : Father of Ito Kashitaro and Miki Saburo who was a regional official. Senamon fell victim to false rumors that ended up in him being placed under house arrest. : ; Mrs. Suzuki : Described as a great beauty, Mrs. Suzuki was a stern mother who would not tolerate failure. She was extremely proud of her eldest son, Ito. : ; Gin : An elderly, yet feisty, woman who serves the ladies of Honganji. Though several decades older, she is instantly smitten by Ito Kashitaro, who resembles her late husband. : ; Ito Ume : The beautiful, if not unfortunately neglected, young wife of Ito Kashitaro. : ; Matsui Tsune : The dutiful wife of Kondo Isami; she considered quite ugly by those around Kondo. ; Nakamura Goro : A new recruit from Kyoto who's determined to prove that Tominaga Sei is actually a girl. ; Nanbu Seiichiro : An Aizu clan doctor and friend of Matsumoto Ryojun. ; Chiyo : The quite maid and friend of Sugawara Masa. ; Sugawara Masa : A young girl with freckles and frizzy hair, Masa considers herself ugly. A chance encounter with Harada Sanosuke in the public toilets leads to a whirlwind happy ending for the two. ; Masa's Family : A distinguished katana merchant, Masa's father, Sugawara Chobe, has since passed away, leaving the store to his son, also named Chobe. He relentlessly teases his younger sister Masa for her appearance, as she is no great beauty like their sister is. ; Hijikata's Family : After tuberculosis claimed the lives of his father, mother and two siblings, Hijikata Toshizo, the youngest in the family, was raised by his four remaining older siblings. ; Namiji : A young boy who works as an assistant in Yukiya's teahouse. ; Tominaga Genan : The father of Tominaga Yuuma and Tominaga Sei whose steadfast dedication to become a great doctor lead him to unintentionally ignore his family. ; Kamiya Rin : Wife of Tominaga Genan and the mother of Yuuma and Sei, she is the support behind Genan and gently pushes him to become a doctor, even though they are often separated for years at a time. ; Tominaga Kaichiro : The adopted heir of the Tominaga family's estate, his place in the family becomes complicated when a true heir, Tominaga Yuuma, is born. ; Tanaka Hatsune : The young daughter of a doctor, she requests that her father arrange a marriage between herself and Okita Souji after the latter saves her from some thieves. ; Tanaka Kensho : A Western medicine doctor who serves an aristocratic family and father of Hatsune. ; Otoko : The daughter of a Shamisen store owner, she was engaged to Hijikata Toshizo until he broke off the marriage. ; Tani Sanjuro : A pedigreed bushi with a rough demeanor and harsh tactics, Tani believes that Tominaga Sei is a spy .... and goes to great lengths to prove it. ; Tani Mantaro : The younger, kinder brother of Tani Sanjuro, who worked as a dojo instructor while secretly acting as a spy in Osaka for the Shinsengumi. ; Sayama Yoshiro : A member of the Third Troop who is sentenced to seppuku for having an affair with a merchant's wife. ; Miyuki Dayu : An elegant high-class entertainer from Osaka, her grace in the face of danger causes Kondo Isami to fall in love with her. ; Oyuki : The four-year-old daughter of Kin. ; Hanaka Tayu : The mistress of Ito Kashitaro, who describes her as a "foolish broad". ; Midori : A young child who works as the assistant of Kin (Kohana), much like Shizu. ; Shonosuke : Former husband of Kin; his mother found out that Kin had lied about her lineage and forced the couple to dissolve the marriage. ; Ukinosuke : The alias of Hitotsubachi Yoshinobu; though he appears to be a carefree young man with a taste for fine things, in reality his status causes him much distress. ; Tokugawa Ieomochi (徳川 家茂) : The 14th shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan, he is only twenty years old when foreign traders arrive at Japanese ports. His kind character makes him well liked by those who served him. ; Hitotsubachi Yoshinobu : Shunned by those around him because of his quick wit and immunity to persuasion, Yoshinobu is considered the exact opposite of Ieomochi. He goes by the name "Ukinosuke" when undercover. ; Matsudaira Katamori (松平 容保) : A Kyoto military advisor and master of the Shinsengumi, he also assists the 14th Shogun. Katamori is unfortunately prone to illness. ; Haru (春) : Caretaker of an inn run by her mother, Tose, Haru finds Sei collapsed outside the inn and helps her return to health. She's in a relationship with Umetaro. ; Saitani Umetaro (才谷 梅太郎) : A regular customer at the Teredaya and long-time lover of Haru, Umetaro is a soldier of the Satsuma Domain. His womanizing and bumbling habits hide a much more intricate man. ; Yohei : A Western-style photographer from Osakaya who was beaten up by men who believed that photography steals souls and shorten lives. He later takes a photograph of Okita Souji and Tominaga Sei. ; Tose (うち) : Mistress of a sailor's inn named Funayado Teradaya and Haru's mother. ; Sakamoto Ryouma (坂本龍馬) : An assassin from the Tosa providence whom Sei is sent on her first secret mission alone to locate.